A new twist on an old story
by dgcybran
Summary: Soren in Winner's twin and is waiting for school. Then things start changing for the ex-hunter.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soren sat at the base of a tree. He was waiting for school to start. Soren just turned sixteen that day. He saw two girls pass his spot giggling at his appearance. He was wearing a pitch-black trench coat, a pitch-black hat, and a pitch-black cross. He was about 6 feet tall, he has spiky hair, and has pure black eyes. The cross was hand-made by him. He walked over to the school building and saw him, Winner Sinclar. He thought he saw Winner draw a sword and reacted on instinct. A long, black blade slid out of his sleeve and jumped. This was a good choice because he landed on the sword that had been aimed at his neck. He just smiled evilly at him and jumped again off the rapier.

"So I see that you have been practicing Winner. You are still to slow to keep up, watch it now," said Soren back-stepping out of the way of still more attacks.

He finally got bored and blocked it with his dagger. He then grabbed the sword at the hilt and wrenched it out of his hand. He threw it down beside Winner and his blade slid into its hidden sheath.

"You evil person!" yelled Winner after Soren, who just waved his acknowledgement.

"You know it!"

" I will get you brother!"

"If you can keep up I will die of shock!"

"Reject!"

"I quit the damn business you idiot."

Soren walked though the door at this point. He took his schedule from the girl at the desk and went to homeroom.

"Class, this is Soren Sinclar, and his twin brother Winner Sinclar. Soren-kun you sit next to Anju-san, and Winner-kun you sit by Karin-san.

(If you haven't noticed I like making Anju and Karin twins!)

"Hai" the brothers said together, glaring daggers at each other.

"Hello, I am Anju Maaka," said Anju.

"As you know I am Soren Sinclar," stated Soren sounding pissed at his ancestors.

"What's wrong? You seem to hate your family."

"I do hate them."

The class was just as a normal class should be. Just then Soren put his head in his hands because of his brother. He had just written the most stupid thing on the black board. He had publicly announced his love for Karin. At lunch he heard a person yell, NO, and he ran into the hall. He saw the blood and smirked. Someone had been attacked right under 'Vampire Hunter Winner Sinclar's' nose. He walked over to his twin.

"Times-a-wasten'! You need to find that 'vampire' and kill it," he said smirking still.

"Are you a hunter too?" asked a girl.

"Nope! I quit! Winner was always slow."

"So you don't care about the human society?"

"Not one bit."

At that moment Kenta and Karin set off the traps he came out to see them fleeing. He jumped over the blood, ran and caught up to them on the stairs. He ran on the handrail and stopped the on them on the next floor. He knew from a glance that Kenta wasn't being controlled. He starred at Karin for a moment. The crosses didn't affect her, and she could walk in daylight. Kenta didn't have bite marks so he thought that she wasn't a normal vamp. He didn't let them pass.

"So you knew she was a vampire or you wouldn't have dragged her out. So crosses don't affect vampires, huh. I thought that they didn't. And don't worry I hate hunters too. Run along now, they are coming," said Soren lightly.

They ran to the crosses and stopped. His brother was trying to push past him but Soren stopped him.

"I like them and think you should stay here," stated Soren again lightly.

"Get out of the way Soren!!" yelled Winner-kun.

"Hm……………Na. I think it's much more fun being in the way!" said Soren laughing at his brother unsheathing his sword.

Soren also slid his blade into sight. It was as long as Soren's forearm, about 1' 6". Winner looked at it for a second. Then he ran at Soren rapier in hand and was nearly stabbed. He ran again and this time Soren stepped out of the way and tripped Winner. He fell flat on his face.

"He is being controlled!" yelled some guy.

"No, he is just his damn self," answered Winner-kun.

"Yep! I am myself! Just good old me!" replied Soren looking happy.

A short while later…

"Kenta, I'm sorry. I had a nose bleed on your shirt," said Karin.

Anju was just laughing at the humans. She was a day-walker, not an unvampire like her sister though. She thought that it would be fun to see what was going on so she was following Soren-kun. He was faster then she thought he was so she ran faster too. He was aware of her.

"_She thinks I don't know she's there, huh. Well I will show her how wrong she is,"_ thought Soren.

He turned around and grabbed her and froze. She was the girl he sat next to. He stood in shock.

She yanked her wrist out of his grip and laughed. He was the human who resented his ancestry. He was the hunter's twin. She glared at him and accidentally on purpose showed him her fangs. She thought that he would cringe or shy from her but she was again shocked. He had actually leaned in and taken a good look at them.

"So you are a day-walker. Cool. I've always wanted to meet someone like you. Nice, cute, a vampire, and you have a dark side," said Soren.

"What are you on about? You are really hitting on me aren't you," stated Anju.

"I am not hitting on you."

"Tell the truth. You are attracted to me, huh."

"Yep! But you have a choice. Kill me, bite me, or leave me."

Anju looked shocked. She had a just been given a choice that she answered instantly. She bit him harder then was necessity, but Soren thought it was better then if she had bitten him lighter. Anju had just let go when Winner-kun ran around the corner.

"You bit Soren? You are a vampire so you must die!" yelled Winner-kun.

He lunged at Anju who threw up her arms, but there was no need. Soren had woken up and his blade slid out.

"You touch Anju and I will personally kill you, and you know how I get when I am mad," said Soren, "and I wanted her to bite me."

Winner-kun was shocked even more then Anju. They both were starring at Soren with faces that made Soren slide his blade back and laugh quite hard. Anju went over to him.

"You hoped I would bite you?" she asked him with thanks all over her face.

"I wanted to know what it felt like," said Soren unblushingly.

She kissed him. Karin came up the stairs to ask Soren why he wasn't in the class when she noticed Anju kissing him and then saw the bite marks. She walked down the stairs catching Kenta and dragging him down.

"I don't think you want to see my sis kissing Soren," she said blushing and feeling slightly jealous.

"Oh, ok. I don' t want to see that," Kenta answered.

Soren released himself from Anju's clutches.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like our food?" he said with a smile on his face.

"You're right. I don't," Anju answered, "I'm glad you were there. I was hungry."

"Glad I could help!"

"Thanks."

"I will help more if I can."

"Ok."

Soren went over to the stairs, jumped on the handrail, and slid down. He waited for Anju.

"How do you do that?"

"I am a telekinetic."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Can you do something right now?"

"Ok."

Anju felt the floor leave her feet. She just then realized that she was levitating. She just floated over to Soren. Suddenly Anju looked over at the door of their classroom. Maki just smiled and withdrew her head. Anju glared at the point where Maki's head just was. Soren was just laughing at the death glare Anju was giving thin air. He just smiled and let her down from his telekinetic hover. She just smiled back and they went into the class together. They took their seats in the back. Maki kept shooting him glances as if to say 'I think I know what you are going to do.' She was right. After month he asked Anju to walk with to school.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked Anju while he was blushing scarlet.

"Maybe. I will think about it," was her answer.

"Oh, ok! See ya around then."

"You too."

They both walked down to the school. Soren seemed to not care that she might say no.

"_He must be hoping that I will say yes. He seems to be ignoring the girls even more now. He must really be interested in me. The last two girls asked him out and he turned them down with out even moving his head!"_ thought Anju.

"No," stated Soren to the ninth girl that day. Halloween was coming up and the whole school seemed to be in a very good mood. It seemed to him that the haunted house they were building was for the Festival was going wrong. He was put as the Vampire Hunter and Anju was the Vampire.

"_DAMN THEM!! First they put me as the hunter and then Anju gets stuck vamp! They all must DIE!! But I can't slay Anju even if it's not real,"_ thought Soren with a pissed look in his face.

"I will go out with you," said Anju shattering Soren's mental raving.

"_Yay!!"_ thought Soren then he said, "Ok. Thanks."

Soren's eyes seemed to glow and then he levitated two inches off the ground. Anju laughed. She tapped his arm and he fell into a heap. The next day he got to the school early. He ran in repeating his apology because he had overslept. Anju just stared at him shocked at the abruptness of his entrance. They started practicing once Anju had stopped giggling. She was shocked at the change in him when he was practicing. Instead of his normal speed and agility, everything seemed to be enhanced. He was so silent that even Anju couldn't hear him.

"Stop right there Vampire. You shall not attack that girl. Now die," said Soren taking out a fake automatic pistol and firing it. It sounded so real that the first few times he used it many people ducked. He explained it and then agreed to put a silencer on it. Many people thought that it would be the perfect in their act. When Halloween came they had one last practice. Their act was great. Soren's gun scared almost everyone. When they got their brake Soren tossed his gun to Winner-kun who was taking his place.

"Lets go to the roof," suggested Soren.

"Ok. Lets go," answered Anju.

"So I'm guessing you are hungry right now?"

"Yes."

"I'm open game. You can bite me whenever you want, as long as you don't do it in public."

The next thing he knew he was being bitten. He thought it was a wonderful feeling as she drained him of a little blood. She let go and Soren staggered but kept his feet. Suddenly Soren jumped and avoided someone landing on him. She had an umbrella and had used as a sword.

"What the! Oh! Are you one of Anju's relatives? Ah. Yes. I can see the family resemblance. Why are you here? You seem to have been waiting for me," said Soren in a light voice.

"Relationships between humans and vampires can't work," said the stranger.

"GRANDMA?" yelled Anju.

"I thought so. And I don't care if you say relationships like ours can't work. I will keep trying," said Soren. He had just put his blade back.

"You seem to be determined. I will just have to bite you," answered Elda.

"I don't see how you can."

Soren had just walked over the edge. He was now walking on air. Elda seemed stunned for a second before using bats to get to him. Soren just laughed and went into a free-fall. Elda looked shocked and didn't follow. Anju ran to the edge. Soren stopped as bats engulfed him and he was on the roof again. He was in the clutches of Elda. Elda was about to bite him when Soren lost control. Elda was thrown off him. He was levitating when he fell. He woke up and she was pointing her umbrella at him when his hearing returned.

"HE IS A HUNTERS SON!! THINK ABOUT THIS ANJU!!" yelled Elda.

"I WANT TO! AND I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS HARD GRANDMA!!" Anju screamed back.

"SHUT UP! My god! You two can sure yell. I am the one who is not going to let you get between us. I am going to tell you that if you want to get between us, give up now. We are going out and nothing you can do will stop us. And I hate my family. They were stupid!" said Soren sounding spiteful when he said the last bit.

"Ok. I see you don't care that Anju is a vampire. I will see that you don't hurt my adorable granddaughter. I will see you around," she answered as she used her bats to warp away.


End file.
